Joan's Journal
by Renny-779
Summary: Joan writes in her journal. Authors note: Digression means that she is not writing in her journal)
1. Default Chapter

Joan's Journal

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters. This is my own idea, and these views are solely mine. The purpose of this fan fiction is for the fans of Joan of Arcadia. In no way is this associated with the show.

Lastly, I hope you enjoy reading this. Thank-you for your time.

Summary: Basically what the title says. Joan writes in her journal after things in her life aren't just quite as they seem.


	2. Digression

**Digression**:

Lyme disease.

Who knew two words that I have never heard of, could turn my life upside down in one simple day. And the saddest thing about diseases is that there is no cure for them, and they never go away.

"The plus side though," My doctor said as I was ready to leave the hospital once and for all, "Your disease can be controlled. That's why I recommend you go to Gentle Acres," At that moment he stopped looking at me and turned to my parents, "It's an all summer camp where Joan can learn to cope with her visions. There is also an onsite psychiatrist and lots of activities to do. It's like...camp."

"Can I go?" Luke asked, cracking a smile.

"No Luke. You have to be crazy." Kevin and Luke started to laugh. I would of thought of a comeback to that, but my mind was somewhere else. What if where I was going was actually a crazy camp? Filled with crazy people, crazier then me?

Stupid lyme disease.

"It sounds like a nice camp," My mom suddenly said. I couldn't believe she was actually going to send me there.

"Joan, what do you think?" Dad asked.

What do I think? I think it's a bad idea! I vote 'no' on me going to camp.

I felt the word 'no' forming in my mouth, waiting to say it, when all of a sudden I saw _him_. And I knew I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try and get some help.

"Yes. I'll go." I said.


	3. Journal One

**Journal One:**

If your not crazy by the time you come to Gentle Acres, by the time you leave with out a doubt you will be.

My parents had reassured me that this would be the best summer of my life. Right, like there is nothing more fun then spending six weeks with someone crazier then yourself.

The cabin that I'm staying in is small. It has one washroom, two beds and I think there is a rat hole somewhere. Maybe by my room mate.

Her name is Darlene(my room mate). Don't even bother to call her Dar or D, because her name _is_ Darlene. Just Darlene. She told me she is a compulsive hair puller. Well, she didn't exactly tell me. I sort of figured out since she was like practically bald (think Vin Diseal). She's not very friendly. She hangs out with her clique, 'The hair pullers' you could call them. Beside the fact that she's a total bitch, she also snores. Louder then Luke and Kevin put together and that's why it's one am in the morning and I'm still up, writing in my journal that Dr. Dan, my 'local' psychiatrist gave me.

How I hate Crazy Camp.


	4. Journal two

**Journal Two:**

I had awoken today exhausted. I think on average I had gotten about three hours of sleep and Darlene has the nerve to say she slept horrible. What a brat.

Break feast today had gone horribly. I sat all by myself because there was no table for 'Girls who had Lyme disease.'

After break feast, I had a nice long talk with Dr. Dan. He asked me how I was and I didn't lie.

"I hate it here!" I cried to him. "I want to go home."

He had shifted in his sheet. He looked bored. Maybe he wanted to go home too.

Now I was the brat.

"Sorry," I had said. "I just mean, that all my friends and family are at home. I know no one here."

"It's understandable Joan. Kids, especially their first time here may experience some discomfort. But just remember. Your sick. Those other girls are mentally sick."

I didn't know how that made me feel better, but it did. I smiled and thanked him for his time and I walked out of his office, and that's when I met her.

She was sitting all by herself, mocking and laughing at the other campers. She had a full head of hair, she didn't look to skinny-maybe she had Lyme disease.

I had walked over to her. She looked up at me.

"Yo."

She reminded me of Grace.

"Hi. I'm Joan." I had said, extending my hand.

She got up and accepted my hand. "Judith."

And at the same time we both said: "What are you doing here? You don't look crazy." We started to laugh, and after that subsided I said, "Lyme disease. Makes me see things that aren't really there."

Judith had nodded her head. "I'm a rebel, my parents are classy. They think I'm crazy so they send me here. Their so dumb."

"It must here every summer, I mean."

"Hell yeah! I mean. I'm not crazy. I don't fit in." We had both broke out laughing. Ever so often looking at the other girls who had kicked me out of their group.

All you need is one good friend.


	5. Journal three

**Journal Three:**

Last night I had finally gotten some sleep, not much mind you, but more so then yesterday.

At break feast, lunch and dinner I sat with my new friend Judith, gushing about boys and celebs and even some of the campers.

In art class I made a lamp. Who knew that I would be so good at it? I'm planning on making a very special one for Adam.

Speaking of Adam, I wrote him my first letter today. Nothing to important, but I'll re-write it just for safe keeping:

_Dear Adam,_

_Where to start? _

_How's your summer going? Okay, I know it's only been three days but a lot can happen in three days. _

'_Crazy Camp' is okay now since I met Judith, my new friend. She's not 'crazy' crazy, just misunderstood. I wish you could be here with me. I think I found a new hobby in making lamps. _

_I will write to you soon. _

_Love, _

_Jane _

Hopefully Adam will like this letter, not a lot of thought was put into it but what can you expect when it's two am in the morning and your room mate sounds like she swallowed one hundred flies?


	6. Journal four

**Journal Four:**

I'm slacking off I know. But what can I do? Camp is turning out better then I anticipated it to be. So I don't think a week of not writing in a book is going to kill anyone.

Wow. One week. It feels like a century, but a fun one mind you. People at the camp are calling me and Judith Joanith. They must be intimidated or something.

Yesterday we had our first dance. Judith and I ended up having a blast. She even said this was her first time she didn't need alcohol to have a good time.

After the dance, I was surprised to find Darlene up. She looked pissed off and said I was bad room mate. I let it pass.(Tomorrow me and Judith would mock her)

I don't think I'd be writing in this thing today if it wasn't for what happened earlier. I ended up getting sick-illusion sick. I saw what I thought was cute-boy God, swimming in the pool. Judith told me no one was in the pool, and then I went to see Dr. Dan again. I told him what I saw and he told me to take it easy.

So I made four new lamps. I think I might have to get rid of some-or sell them.

Anyway, I'm deciding that I will get to bed earlier today. Try and take it easier for tomorrow and hopefully have no other illusions.


End file.
